Woodgod (Earth-616)
| Relatives = David Pace ("father", deceased); Ellen Pace ("mother", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Changeling community, Rocky Mountains, Colorado | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 265 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Eyes2 = (red when angry) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Satyr-shaped: Humanoid above the waist but goat-like with fur and hooves, below the waist | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former lawgiver of the Changelings | Education = Extensively self-taught | Origin = Genetic experiment created from various genetic material from humans and animals | PlaceOfBirth = Pace Farm, just outside Liberty, New Mexico | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Keith Giffen | First = Marvel Premiere #31 | Last = | HistoryText = Woodgod was created by bio-geneticists David and Ellen Pace as part of a project which hoped to combine mankind's intellect with the animal kingdom's proclivity towards peaceful existence by creating a new hybrid species by gene-splicing human and animal DNA. He first awoke in an adult body due to an accelerated growth rate with the mind of a infant. He learned quickly, however. In five minutes his brain cell count tripled. In two days he could walk. By listening to the Paces, he learned English in a matter of days. The Paces worked as scientists at the nearby Tranquility Base to develop a lethal toxic nerve gas for the federal government. A year earlier, an accidental gas spill had killed sheep and sickened children, making the townspeople suspicious and frightened. One of them saw Woodgod and raised a mob, who stormed the Paces' farm. One of them shot Woodgod. Another, despite David Pace's warning, broke a canister of nerve gas in the barn. Everyone died: the mob, the Paces, and the entire population of Liberty. Woodgod, however, survived. After recovering from his gunshot wound, he fell into despair and rage on finding his "parents" dead. Emotionally still a child, Woodgod vowed revenge on all human beings. He went into town, where the air was still full of gas. Major Del Tremens of Tranquility Base (for whom David Pace developed the nerve gas) investigated the incident. When he and his force found Woodgod, they attacked him but were unable to kill him. Tremens had the town quarantined. The Hulk and Spider-Man appeared in Liberty. Tremens unsuccessfully tried to kill them as well as Woodgod. Woodgod returned to the Pace farm and learned to read from the books he found there. He then traveled to an uninhabited valley in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. There he matured and taught himself genetic engineering from David Pace's notebooks. Using this knowledge, he created beings like himself, whom he called Changelings. He became their leader and established their laws. His hatred of humans softened as he learned to juxtapose justice and mercy, and he wished for the Changelings to become better than humanity. Woodgod defeated a challenge to his leadership from the murderous Changeling Leoninus. He then gave up his position as leader: Each Changeling had to govern him- or herself. Woodgod hoped that someday the Changelings' existence could be revealed to the outside world and that humanity would accept them without fear or hatred. Instead, the Changelings were all gunned down and murdered, leaving Woodgod alone again. At some point, Woodgod came into the custody of Department H's 13th Floor labs. There he was being experimented on a team lead by Basil Kilgrew. The team's goal was to study Woodgod's genetically engineered DNA. Woodgod was kept captive in stasis tank and the task was made more difficult by his unusual and unstable genetic structure. | Powers = Woodgod possesses various superhuman abilities due, at least partially, to his unique Changeling physiology. Superhuman Strength: Woodgod is superhumanly strong and, at his peak, is capable of lifting approximately 50 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Woodgod's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being, granting him some level of superhuman stamina. While the limits are unknown, he can at least exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Woodgod's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than those of a human. For example, he has been shown to be able to withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from great heights or blows from the Hulk, that would severely injure or kill a human being. Superhuman Reflexes: Woodgod's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Sense of Smell: Woodgod's sense of smell is also heightened to a degree beyond the capability of a human being. His sense of smell is developed to the point where he can recognize and track individuals by their scent. Regenerative Healing Factor: If Woodgod does sustain injury, his body is able to heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. However, the limits of his accelerated healing isn't known. It isn't known if he can regenerate missing limbs or organs, is more resistant to disease, or extends his lifespan. However, he is more resistant to chemical toxins than humans. | Abilities = Woodgod knows enough about genetic engineering to be able to create viable living creatures. Also, even though he has had no formal training, Woodgod's powers make him a formidable combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Regeneration Category:Hyperosmia Category:Strength Class 50 Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Stranger Experiment